Operation: N.A.R.U.T.O.
"New Attacker Revived Under Terrible Omnipotence" Operation: N.A.R.U.T.O. is the twenty-sixth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Saturday, February 6, 2016. Overview Needing a date for the school dance, Timmy Turner returns to Retroville, but this time he takes Cosmo and Wanda with him. There, Timmy meets Cindy Vortex, but a problem arises when he and Jimmy Neutron fight over who gets to take Cindy to the Friday the 13th Dance, and given the date, the Anti-Fairies are up to stop the Earth's rotation to make Friday the 13th last forever. Professor Paul Calamitous have discovered the tomb of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke captures the Professor and revives his friend in order to restore the Five Great Nations. Will Yuki be able to stop Sasuke's plans to revive Naruto? Plot In the Fairy World Prison, Anti-Cosmo attempts to bust his fellow Anti-Fairies out of prison, but Jorgen von Strangle has tightened security so that no one in that universe could have access to the prison...which gives Anti-Cosmo the idea of traveling to another universe to find someone. Meanwhile, in both their dimensions, Timmy and Jimmy are preparing for their own Friday the 13th dance parties, and they both want Cindy to be their "date". Timmy travels back to Retroville to ask Cindy, right before Jimmy crashes into her room at the same time. The two suddenly begin to duel over who is the real genius. Professor Calamitous is also watching the two battle in the skies from his mountain laboratory, and notices Timmy easily beating Jimmy with the help of his Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy takes Cindy back to Dimmsdale with him, using wishes to fulfill each of Cindy's desires. Jimmy, along with the rest of his friends, follow them to Dimmsdale. Calamitous attempts to jump in with them, but notices Jimmy's lab is wide open and decides to go inside. He uses the hypercube to get to Dimmsdale. Jimmy ends up being mistaken for Timmy again, and ends up doing his chores while the real Timmy keeps trying to ask Cindy to be his date. He wishes that Cosmo and Wanda would give them whatever they wished to keep them out of his way while he asks Cindy out. Calamitous and Anti-Cosmo meet up and, realizing they're both from separate dimensions, team up to bust the Anti-Fairies out from prison, which is when they head towards Dimmsdale. Anti-Cosmo double crosses Calamitous by locking him in the same cell as Jorgen, but when he leaves, the two easily escape since the key was left in the lock. Jimmy interrupts Cindy and Timmy once again (while Cindy is obviously happy Jimmy made it), but then the three notice the anti-fairies swarming around the world, fulfilling their plan to cause bad luck every day by making the Earth still, making every day Friday the 13th. Both Timmy and Jimmy defeat the anti-fairies together, with the use of his hypercube (which Calamitous evidently dropped) and a fairy net (from Crocker's lab). The scene shifts to Kusanagi's Ragnarok, where Professor Paul Calamitous have discovered the tomb of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke captures the Professor and revives his friend in order to restore the Five Great Nations. Yuki appears and finally gave chase to the revived Naruto with the ancient hypercube. At Dimmsdale, Yuki battles the revived Naruto, Calamitous finds the Hyper-cube containing the Anti-Fairies and uses the magnet to get it. With Yuki the victor and Naruto was sealed in the Hyper-cube, Timmy then find AJ's gene-splicer and accidentally shoots both Jorgen Von Strangle, Yuki, Paul Calamitous merging them together into a three headed titan, and Yuki as the Center head trying to control Jorgen's magic. To demonstrate his new powers Calamitous controls Jorgen's arms into smacking Jorgen's head with Jorgen unable to stop him. Yuki and Paul using Jorgen's body to capture Cindy, fused Timmy and Jimmy into an Eight Headed Orochi; and heads to Retroville. Timmy and Jimmy realize that Yuki and Paul was having problems of fixing the mess caused by their rivalry over Cindy and decide to settle their differences and form an alliance. Cosmo and Wanda turn the two back to kids and the group sets out to help Yuki. With Yuki and Paul separated from Jorgen. Jorgen thanks them for their help and rewards them by assisting Cindy into joining Timmy and Jimmy at once in dancing their separate Friday the 13th parties. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Bucket *Yipper *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Timmy Turner Debuts *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Paul Calamitous Trivia *This Episode is the reference to When Nerds Collide. Category:Episodes